How A Heart Was Broken
by XxprincessbeexX
Summary: Prequel to A Broken Heart. How do you face each day of school when hardly anyone at school even notices you exist? And your constantly being bullied and humiliated by the most popular girl in school? How do you come home from school to face your drunken father who doesn't care about you, and does nothing but abuses you? For Sonic the Hedgehog, this is everyday life. FEM!Sonic


**First of all, I want to say that if you have NOT read my story "A Broken Heart" stop what your doing right now and go read that story first. You will not understand a bit of this story if you have not read all of it first. And I mean ALL of it. This story is a prequel to A Broken Heart. Not only will the story itself contain spoilers but my author's notes WILL tell what happens in that story. So, before going on to read any further, click that back button in the corner and go read A Broken Heart first before even attempting to read this one. **

**Okay, now for those you who have read A Broken Heart. I'm going to try to explain this the best I can. In A Broken Heart starting with chapter 2 of the story, that was all Shadow's dream. However, in chapter 9 and 10 we see Sonic telling Shadow about _her_ past. (I should not have to explain why Sonic is a girl in this story, you should already know why) All that she told him _did_ actually happened. It was like the dream was telling Shadow what Sonic went thru in her young life, what she goes thru now with her dad and Veronica, what he could have with her, and how he could lose her easily. Sonic did not really die. But Sonic telling Shadow about her past really didn't happen. I hope I explained that good enough, and if there is something you don't get, feel free to private message me, and tell me what you don't get, and I will do my best to explain it to you. I'm the one who wrote the story and it even gives me a headache to try and explain! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the prequel to A Broken Heart!**

How A Heart Was Broken

Chapter 1

If there was one thing that hurt every mother, it was not being able to take away your child's pain. She didn't know what it was that had her little girl so upset that she didn't want to go to school. School had been going for two whole months now, and every morning it was like this.

Sonic would wake up crying and saying she didn't want to go to school. Sometimes she would cry so much, she would make herself sick and even vomit all over herself. It worried her parents so much to see their sweet little girl in so much anguish.

Sonic used to be a carefree, cocky, outgoing and adventurous little hedgehog who always had a cute smile upon her face, she brought happiness and joy to everyone she met. But since she started school, her personality had completely changed, and she wasn't the same anymore.

Now she was quite and hardly ever smiled. She just didn't act like herself anymore.

"Sonic, sweetheart please tell mommy's wants bothering you. Why don't you want to go to school? School is fun." The concerned mother said as she held her crying daughter close to her.

The cobalt blue hedgehog was crying so hard her eyes were blood shot and the sleeve of her cute light green night gown was soaked from her wiping her tears.

"No mama, school is not fun! I hate school! I don't want to go! Please mama, don't make me go! Please!" Sonic wailed as she broke down crying again.

It nearly killed the mother hedgehog seeing her daughter pleading and crying her heart out. Something was terribly wrong here. There was something that made her not want to go to school. But why wouldn't she tell her what it was?

"Sonic, I'm sorry but you have to go to school. Don't you want to grow up and be smart?"

"No." Sonic replied flatly.

The mother hedgehog sighed, maybe if she helped Sonic get ready for school, she would feel better then? It wouldn't hurt to try.

Quickly, she rose from sitting on the side of her daughter's bed and over to the dresser full of little girl's clothes in it.

She opened the dresser and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans that had little rhinestones in the shape of flowers on the sides of them, and the pockets were frilly.

Next, she pulled out a white shirt that had 'Daddy's tough girl' written on it in perky letters.

"Sonic, I think these will look good with your red and white shoes, what do you think?" She smiled at her daughter as she held up the clothes for her to see.

"I think they will make me look even more fat and ugly."

This caused the mother's smile to vanish rather quickly.

The kids at school had to have made fun of her because of her pudginess. Sonic had a chubby little round belly. It was a fear of her mothers since she started school, she worried the other kids would laugh at her daughter's weight.

"Did anyone at school ever call you fat or ugly?"

The hedgehog mother quickly walked over and sat back down on the bed in front of her daughter, the clothes still in her hands, her face held a look of worry. She wanted Sonic to tell her the truth, if someone was hurting her she wanted to know who.

The tiny cobalt blue hedgehog looked down and away from her mother, she didn't want her mother to know the truth. Sonic didn't want her mother to fret over her anymore than she already had, she had enough to deal with, like her job.

Sonic knew her mother was stress out over her job, she had seen her come home from work crying many times before. She heard her mother talk to her father about how things were starting to get difficult for her at her job.

The last thing Sonic ever wanted was for her mother to worry about her more. She wanted nothing than for her mother to be as happy as she possibly could be. And if she told her the truth about what was happening at school, then she would just cause more pain upon her mother, which she didn't want to do.

What she hid from her parents was that she was being bullied by the other kids at school. Most of the time it was an evil wicked snow white hedgehog named Veronica who bullied her the most. Veronica was the most popular girl at school.

Another bad thing was that Sonic and Veronica had the same class together. Their desks were side by side to each other. Everyday, Veronica terrorized Sonic.

"Did anyone call you fat at school?" Sonic's mother repeated.

"No, I just know that I'm fat." Sonic then pointed down at her belly. "I cause the whole world to shake when I walk. Maybe I have a baby in my belly like some fat ladies do."

Mama hedgehog didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless at everything her daughter just said to her. Even the part about having a baby in her belly.

"Sweetheart, your not fat. You do not cause the whole world to shake when you walk, and you for sure don't have a baby in your belly."

Sonic still held her head down away from her mother still. Mama hedgehog cupped her daughter's face in her hands and made the blue hedgehog face her.

"And your not ugly. Your a very beautiful little hedgehog, and I love you so much and proud to have you as my daughter." The mother hedgehog quickly scooped Sonic into her arms and into a hug.

"I love you too." Sonic smiled as her mother hugged her.

Her mother always knew how to make her feel better.

"Now, I know your going to get mad at me, but you have to go to school. So, let's get you dressed so you won't be late, okay."

Sonic leaped off her bed in a hurry and then quickly took off her night gown trowing in onto the floor. Then she took the clothes from her mother's hands, and swiftly put on the jeans and white shirt.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth Sonic, and when your all dressed, I will make you a chili dog to eat before you go to school."

A bright happy smile appeared on the blue hedgehog's face at the mention of the words chili dog.

Next thing the mother hedgehog knew, Sonic was already down stairs in the kitchen telling her father that her mother was going to make chili dogs in a loud and exhilarating voice.

Sonic sure did love chili dogs, and she sure enough was the fastest little hedgehog in the world.


End file.
